Those with poor hand muscle and/or motor control caused by, for example, arthritic conditions, post-operative conditions, general physical weakness or other manual impairments have difficulty in grasping conventional implements such as pencils, pens, eating utentils or the like. While attempts have been made to construct handles for such implements to accommodate users suffering from these impairments, these attempts have not heretofore been entirely satisfactory. For example, prior art handles for the purposes described, while recognizing the grasping difficulty of the user, have been of a rigid material and hence have not addressed the hand or finger sensitivity of the user as often exists. While foam rubber or like materials have been used as covers or cushions, a totally resilient handle providing the maximum degree of comfort and utility has not heretofore been provided.
The present invention accommodates the aforenoted and other requirements of the manually impaired by providing an inflatable and hence totally resilient handle. The invention provides a handle usable with a variety of interchangeable implements and which accommodates a variety of manual impairments. The handle is portable so as to be easily carried, and is easily stored when deflated and not in use.